The Persona User Who Lived
by Mythonia
Summary: Kaida Potter, The Girl Who Lived, heads to Japan after the war and sees a drunk man trying to kidnap of a woman and due to her hero complex she can't sit there and watch so she goes to stop him. Due to this, she gets arrested for assault. What happens when Kaida Potter takes the place of the original Protagonist of the game? M just in case because I would rather be safe than sorry.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Kaida Potter, T he Girl Who Lived, heads to Japan after the war and sees a drunk man trying to kidnap of a woman and due to her hero complex she can't sit there and watch so she goes to stop him. Due to this she gets arrested for assault. What happens when Kaida Potter takes the place of the original Protagonist of the game?

Story: a 17-year-old girl walked down the street to hear a woman and a man arguing. Except, the woman was fighting against someone. The girl quickly jogged to the scene to see a drunk man trying to force the woman into his car. Unable to take this, she quickly goes over to the two and places her hand onto the man's shoulder. Due to his drunken state he losses his balance after turning to quickly and stumble to the ground, hitting his head in the process. He looks up and glares at the girl with his hand holding his head, blood flowing down his face.

"Damn bitch! I'll sue!" He yells angrily

 _FLASH_

Two Police Officers gently guiding the young girl to the police car.

 _FLASH_

The siren spinning, red and loud.

Suddenly that same girl from before jerks awake and looks around to find she's sitting on the train. Her emerald green looks around from behind black framed glasses and she pushes her messy shoulder length hair behind her ear, only for it to fall back to it's original position. She sighed at her hair and the train slows to a stop and she stands to get off the train. After walking out of the train station, she walks through Shibuya with her phone out and keeping an eye on the people, only for them to all slowly come to a stop and freeze completely. Across the way a blue like flame forms and a pair of eyes and a smile forms in the middle of the flame and then.. its gone. She looks around to see the people walking once more and talking as if nothing happened. She blinks in confusion and caution and looks down at her phone. A strange app is there, and she wonders why. She never downloaded it, so why is it there? She deletes the app and goes on her way to her destination.

After asking for directions she arrives at the Sakura Residence, and ringing the doorbell, she soon realizes that no one is home. A mail carrier tells her that the owner of the residence is usually at his café during the day. She soon stands in front of Café LeBlanc and takes a deep breath before opening the door. She walked into the café and saw three people. An older couple and a somewhat younger man in an apron. After a few minutes the elderly couple left and the last one sighed and headed over to the table that was previously occupied.

"Four hours for a cup of coffee." He muttered

He then turns to the girl slightly surprised.

"So, you're Kaida Potter. I didn't think you'd look like that. I'm Sojiro Sakura. I own the café."

He leads her up the stares to the attic and she sees that it's extremely dirty.

"Here is where you'll be staying for the year. It's dirty so you'll have to clean it up yourself." He explains

"Thank you." Kaida responds

He walks over to the overly stacked, dusty bookshelf and grabs a large book.  
"Look, I don't know why you were arrested and honestly I don't care, but if you cause any trouble I'll throw you out. You were arrested, and you were sent here with your parents' approval. Basically, they sent you away for being a pain in the ass." He started off sternly before ending it with a smirk.

Kaida didn't bother to correct him about her parents and just stayed quiet and let him continue. He sighed and put the book back before looking back at her one more time and went back downstairs. Kaida looked around the room and slight disgust but figured she may as well begin cleaning. After changing into something more comfortable and didn't mind being dirtied, she began cleaning.

-Time Skip-

After a few hours of cleaning Sojiro walked upstairs and looked at the room in surprise.

"Wow, I heard a lot of noise, but I didn't think you'd be cleaning. However, you'll have to stop for tonight. We need to leave early tomorrow morning for Shujin." He told her

"Shujin?" She asked

"Shujin Academy. The school you'll be going to. You were expelled from your last school because of your arrest. Who'd have thought you would have left one school only to go to another." He explained

He led her back downstairs to the café part and handed her a small black notebook. Kaida took the book and looked at Sojiro for an explanation and she wasn't disappointed.

"Write down everything you do at the end of the day, so I can give it to your probation officer." He explained

A phone rang and Sojiro took it out and answered it.  
"Yeah, I'll be heading out now. I'll be there soon." He spoke into the phone before hanging up

He looked back at Kaida.

"I'll be closing up the café and I'll be leaving you here. If I see that anything is missing you're gone." He told her

She nodded in response and he left. She looked at the book after going upstairs only for the phone downstairs to ring. She went downstairs and answered the phone.

"Hey, it's me." Sojiro, the man on the other line, said

"Hello." Kaida responded into the phone

"I left the sign on open at the door on accident. Switch it over for me." He ordered after explaining why he was calling

"Ok." She said, and the phone was hung up

Doing as she was told quickly, she went back upstairs and looked out the window.

"I may as well get ready for bed." She murmured

She took off her shirt, leaving her only in a bra, but most people would be focused on her back and front. Scars littered her skin and some even went beneath her pants waist line. There were a few scars that stood prominent against the other scars, one being the word 'Freak'. It scarred into her waist, easily being seen without a shirt on. After completely changing she lied down in bed and looked at her phone once more. The app from before was there again. She sighed before deleting it and falling asleep.

Author's Note: Hey guys! Sorry for not updating on anything until now, but I've had this story on my mind for days and honestly, it fits amazingly, don't you think? So here is the first chapter! I'll be working on the second chapter the moment I publish this, so be on the lookout! Don't worry, I'll also work on Child of Earth too!

Peace!


	2. Chapter 2

After waking and quickly getting dressed Kaida began walking towards the stairs only for Sojiro to come up the stairs to meet her. He was wearing a white suit with a pink shirt and his hat went along with the color scheme.

Ah, you're already awake, good, let's go." He said, leading her to his car. After a pretty short drive they arrived at the school and made their way to the principal's office. During the introductions the principal's eyes widen when Kaida said her name.

"Y-you..?" He said shakily

"Something wrong?" Sojiro asked

"I-it's nothing. I hesitated on letting someone like her into this school but I felt it would be beneficial if we changed a criminal like her." The principal commented

"You did say that if she did something wrong that I wouldn't have to protect her, right?" Kawakami, the teacher, asked

"That is correct. All of her problems are on her own shoulders." He answered

"I'll make sure she knows how serious this situation is." Sojiro added

Kawakami gave the other girl in the room her Student I.D.

"Be here tomorrow morning before classes begin. I have to introduce you to the other students." She ordered

Kaida nodded in response and the two began to leave only for the principal to ask her to stay. She did. Once everyone left the Principal began talking.

"Miss Potter, the girl who lived.. I didn't think it'd be you on probation. Something must have happened for you to act out." He commented

Kaida sighed before looking him in the eye.

"Yes, a woman was being forced into a car by a man who was drunk. I couldn't just sit there and watch. So I walked up and grabbed his shoulder. Due to how drunk he was he didn't have good balance, resulting in falling and injuring himself but he blamed me for it." She explained

"I see, I knew you wouldn't have done something wrong. After all, you have a hero complex a mile wide." He chuckled.

Kaida nodded, said her goodbyes, and met Sojiro out by the school entrance.

"So, what did he want?" Sojiro asked

"He wanted to make sure I knew that all of my actions are my own fault." She lied

Sojiro nodded.

"They're already treating you like a criminal. That's what you get for having a criminal record. School hasn't changed at all." He said, saying the last part to himself.

The two went to the car and went on their towards the cafe. However, due to the traffic, Sojiro got frustrated.

"Ugh, damn traffic. Starting tomorrow you're taking the train to school." He said, frustration laced his voice

"Why did you take me in?" Kaida asked, hoping to get his mind off the traffic in front of him

"I know someone who knows your parents and I happened to say yes when they asked." He responded

Kaida stopped short.

"Wait a minute, you know someone who knew my parents?" She asked, surprised

"Knew?" Sojiro asked

"Yeah, they died when I was one." She answered

Sojiro only blinked, not knowing what to say to that one, and due to that the car ride back was silent.

They entered the cafe and Sojiro paused.

"Hey, I'm sorry for what I said yesterday." He said, rubbing the back of his head

Kaida looked puzzled for a moment before it dawned on her.

"Ohhh, you mean when you said that my parents sent me away for being a pain in the ass, right?" Kaida asked

"Yeah." Sojiro responded

She smiled.

"Don't worry, it's not the first time I've been told something like that. Plus I've be told worse things than that. So don't worry, I forgive you." Kaida said

Sojiro spluttered.

"W-what?" He asked

Kaida only smiled in response before going upstairs to the attic to get ready for bed. Sojiro just sighed before closing up the cafe and leaving.

 **Authors note: sorry it's a bit shorter than the first one, but I had to make it that each day was one chapter. Also I added a little bit of a surprise in the next chapter! Yes, I did do chapter 2 and 3 while I was out. I'll type the 3rd one up now! I hope you like it!**


	3. Chapter 3

When Kaida woke up the next morning she had a hunch that something would happen today, and never one to disregard her hunches she created a pocket before putting a Notice-Me-Not Charm on it and then putting her wand into the pocket. After all of that she went downstairs, smiled at Sojiro and left for school.

Only to be stopped to take coverage due to the rain. She looked at the ground and sighed before she began contemplating on using her magic when a girl who jogged over to where Kaida was standing. She pulled her hood back and her blonde pigtails fell out.

The unknown girl must have noticed she was staring cause she looked up at Kaida. Kaida, being nice like that, smiled as a car pulled up next to the two and the window rolled down. A man with a very strange hairstyle smiled at the unknown girl.

"Want a ride? You'll be late." He asked

Kaida noticed she hesitated slightly, but just enough for her to notice, before agreeing and getting into the car. He then repeated the question to Kaida who answered negative and the two drove off.

Kaida noticed that a boy with blonde hair walking towards her.

"That was Kamoshida, right? Damn he pisses me off." The boy growled

'Kamoshida?' Kaida thought

"Thinks he can do whatever he wants…" he continued

"Who does he think he is, the king of a castle? Don't you agree?" He asked

"What's with you? You ain't being very talkative." He commented

"You go to Shujin, right?" He asked

"You mean Shujin Academy, right? Yes, I do." Kaida responded

"Are you a second year too?" He asked

"I am." Kaida answered

"Haven't seen you around before. What class are you in?" He asked

"I am unsure right now, but I'll know soon." She answered

"So you don't know? Oh!" He said

"Are you that new transfer student?" He asked

"I am." She answered

"Then, you wouldn't know. But… so you're the new guy, eh?" He asked

"Guy? I'm pretty sure I was born a girl." She commented

The boy blinked before looking down. Kaida was, of course, wearing a skirt.

"Gah! Sorry 'bout that!" He apologized

"It's ok, it's not the first time someone thought I was a guy." She laughed

"Crap! This late already?" He said, looking at his phone

"It ain't raining hard, you're gonna be late." He said, starting to leave

Kaida followed the blonde boy down the alley before he stopped, making a shocked noise. She jogged towards and gasped. In front of them was a large castle.

"What the hell? Yo, where'd the school go?" He asked

"I don't really know…" Kaida said

"We didn't make a wrong turn, did we? What's going on?" He asked, turning to look behind Kaida

Behind the boy Kaida saw a sign that said "Shujin Academy - Highschool Division"

"What are you waiting for? Come on, let's go." He said as he headed for the castle

"H-hey!" She said as she followed the boy into the castle.

"We'll just have to go in and ask." He said as the two went into the castle

In front of the was the main hall, and it was amazing, but the painting in front of them weirded her out.

"Hey, hey, hey…" he started

"What is this?" He finished

Suddenly, what sounded like armor clad footsteps, sounded and the two looked to their left to see a person wearing armor. Kaida got a bad feeling about this.

"Huh? Who're you? This some kind of prank?" He asked

The idiot than began to walk forward.

"Hey, don't ignore me. Explain." He ordered

Kaida noticed another guard step down the stairs and the first guard stepped forward as the boy stepped back.

"H-hey, what the hell?" He asked

"These guys give me the creeps! Let's get outta here!" The boy said, turning to Kaida, panic in his voice

The door they were going to opened and another guard walked in, hitting the blond boy with his shield in the process, sending him to the floor. Kaida ran over to him to make sure he was ok.

"Ow… Did he bust a rib?" He asked

"No, you'd be in a lot more pain then that." Kaida answered

She then noticed that the two of them were surrounded and everything went black.

Kaida's eyes blinked open to find herself laying down and looking at the blond boy who was yelling at the guard in front of him through the bars of the cell.

"Hey, enough of this crap! Let us outta here!" He yelled

"Listen dammit! Hey!" He continued yelling

"Silence!" A new voice commanded

The guard in front of the blond kid moved and the guy from the car walked forward.

"No one is allowed to do as they please in my castle!" The man, Kamoshida, said

"Kamoshida?" Mr. Blond said, surprised

"I thought the guards caught a petty thief, but to think it'd be you, Sakamoto." Kamoshida said, smirking

"Go to hell, you crazy bastard! And what kind of crazy outfit is that?!" Mr. blond, now known as Sakamoto, asked

"How dare you speak to the king that way? It seems you don't know your place. Not only did you sneak into my castle, you committed the crime of insulting the king. The only proper recompense is death." Kamoshida said in a cocky manor

"Death?" Sakamoto asked, fear in his voice

"An execution! Open the cell!" Kamoshida ordered

The cell opened and Kamoshida along with some guards walked in. Two of the guards picked Sakamoto up by the neck and pushed him against the wall. Kaida looked on angrily and worriedly.

"Hey! Let him go!" She yelled, trying to push past the guards in front of her to Sakamoto

"Let him go!" She yelled again

Everyone turned towards the only female in the cell.

"Oh? So you want to die first? Very well." Kamoshida smirked

"Hold her down!" He ordered

The guards pushed Kaida into the wall by her shoulders and she fought back against the hands holding her back.

"NO! Leave her alone!" Sakamoto yelled

"So, you want to die first?" Kamoshida asked, looking back at Sakamoto

"Very well!" Kamoshida took a sword from a guard and raised it towards Sakamoto's head.

"NO!" Kaida roared, fighting even harder against the hands holding her.

Suddenly a pain shoots through her head and she screamed loudly as a voice accompanied the pain.

" **Well well well, it seems like you are finally ready to use my power, Mistress. I am thou, thou art I. Use my power to do what you do best and save them!"**

 **Authors note: hehe cliffhanger! I know, you love me! I'll start on the 4th chapter in a bit. Due to a thunderstorm we don't have power and I'm typing this through my phone. So, like always, be on the lookout!**


End file.
